The present invention relates to a golf club which has a golf club head rotatably connected to the shaft and can be fixed at a pre-desired angle.
A conventional golf club generally includes a shaft and a club head which is connected to an end of the shaft. The golf club has an impact face which is located at a plane at an angle relative to the plane where the shaft is located. By the angled impact face, the golf ball is expected to be sent to a desired height and distance. There are several golf clubs for a whole club set, from number 1 to number 7, putter, and wedges. Each of the clubs has a specific angled impact face and the golfer has to choose a correct number of golf club to play a golf game. Nevertheless, the beginner of golf sport uses only few of the club set and he or she has to buy a whole set of golf club. This is inconvenient for the beginners and most of the clubs are not used or seldom used.
The present invention intends to provide an angle adjustable golf club that has a club head which is rotated about a connection rod on the neck of the shaft so that the user may buy one golf club to play different functions.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a golf club which comprises a shaft and a neck connected to an end of the shaft. A connection rod extends from the neck. A club head has a connection member located at an end thereof and the connection rod is rotatably inserted in the connection member. A positioning assembly extends in the connection member from a side of the connection member and contacts the connection rod.